¡No quiero ser humano!
by Pami Li
Summary: One-shot. Yo tenía en la mente a todo Forks y la mitad de Port Angeles, y amenazaba con caerme. Bella, por otra parte, había descubierto el equilibrio. ¿Por qué acepté su reto? B


**¡No quiero ser humano!**

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

—Tú serías tan torpe como yo si fueras humano.

Ese grito de histeria me perseguía mientras la veía dormir en su habitación. Ella se encontraba hecha un ovillo completamente cubierta por la cobija, a pesar del calor que debía hacer siendo agosto, mientras yo estaba recostado a su lado acariciando su cabello. Me resultaba extraño el ataque de enojo que había tenido Bella por la tarde, pero después de caerse en las escaleras de la casa Cullen y que Emmett se burlara de eso durante toda la tarde que pasaron ahí… Bueno, era normal.  
La verdad es que me preguntaba cómo sería si los dos fuéramos humanos. Estaba seguro de algo: poseería más moretones y golpes de los que tendría si no fuéramos pareja, me mataría –literalmente- por protegerla.  
Y conociendo lo patosamente torpe que podía ser Bella cuando se lo proponía.

Por la mañana llegué en el Volvo en cuanto Charlie dio vuelta en la esquina de la calle. Esperaba que tuviera mejor humor esta mañana, pero no tuvo suerte.  
Bella entró enfurruñada al auto y se cruzó de brazos viendo por la ventana.

—Sabes que no soporto verte así, dime qué tienes, Bella.  
—Lee mi mente.

Eso había sido un golpe bajo, muy bajo. Lo cual significaba que estaba muy enojada.  
Comencé a cantar aquella nana que le había hecho intentando que le mejorara el humor, pero parecía no tener ningún resultado. Suspiré.

—Prometo golpear mucho a Emmett si eso te hace feliz.

Una minúscula sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Bella. De pronto la mirada le brilló y se dirigió hacia mí, radiante.

—Te reto, Edward.  
—¿A qué? —A veces me gustaría muchísimo poder leer su mente, en serio.  
—Serás humano por un día entero. —Sonrió ante mi mueca.  
—Bella, creo que sabes que yo no puedo serlo más, ¿verdad?

Ella rodó los ojos susurrando "claro que lo sé".

Dos horas después me preguntaba por qué le había dicho que sí.  
¿La torpeza venía con ser humano o era que mi humano a seguir era Bella?  
¡No lo entendía! ¿Cómo alguna vez pude ser uno?  
Gruñí bajo al caminar al lado de Bella, quien sonreía con todo su esplendor. Nada de saltos extraordinarios, ni de conducir a toda velocidad sin ver el camino. Ni muchísimo menos de moverse de un lado a otro con rapidez. Sí, era verdad que estaba acostumbrado a seguir el patoso andar de Bella, pero eso era demasiado.  
¿Cómo es que había accedido a ir a su casa a pie?

Ah sí, sí. La idea de Bella era hacerme torpe esta tarde provocando que abriera mi mente para escuchar a todos y tuviera en la cabeza otra cosa, cualquier cosa, que me distrajera y así actuara un poco más torpe de lo normal. Durante el camino ya había tropezado dos veces y trastabillado otras tantas, ante la risa de ella (quien, por cierto, se mantenía concentrada en no matarse).

—Algo más, no puedes ayudarme si estoy por caerme.  
—Ya no me gusta la idea. –Hice un mohín mostrando mi disgusto — ¿Y si estás a punto de matarte?  
—Únicamente si eso sucede, Edward. Y no creo que me pase hoy.

Fruncí el ceño ante esa idea. Sí, Bella no se había tropezado ni una vez, a diferencia de mí que escuchaba a todo Forks en la cabeza (y la mitad de Port Angeles) y aparte me entretenía viendo los pasos de Bella, preocupado por su recién descubierto equilibrio. No era divertido tropezarse, porque si me caía iba a dejar dos marcas en el suelo difíciles de ocultar (por eso del reflejo de meter las manos).  
Pero Bella era feliz.  
Era duro, pero sabía que era lo mejor.

Después del largo camino llegamos a su casa y yo me sentía abrumado. Me preguntaba si así de confundido me había sentido de humano. Con el peligro de caerse, de hacer algo mal, de arruinar algo. Y decidí dejar de pensarlo porque sabía que así sólo me entretenía más.  
Vi el reloj deseando que el final del día llegara con rapidez.

—Hagamos la tarea, Edward —dijo ella con una -malvada- sonrisa en los labios.  
—Está bien, Bella. —Estoy seguro de haber puesto una mueca ante lo que venía, los deberes no eran cosa de preocuparse pero ahora no podía concentrarme únicamente en ellos (y en el latir de su corazón).

—Edward, ¿podrías pasarme el borrador?

Yo levanté mi mano mientras alguna chica gritaba a todo volumen una canción extraña y me transmitía sus pensamientos. Me tenía harto esa chica y su faceta de cantante, ¡no lo hacía bien!  
Al momento siguiente únicamente noté cómo mi mano se traía también el vaso de agua que tenía Bella a un lado mío. Su risa destruyó silencio que había causado mi impresión, yo volteé hasta ella sorprendido por lo que había hecho.

—Edward, eres genial siendo humano. —Rió un poco más—. Te quiero mi patoso vampiro.

Limpié el desastre provocado, a paso humano por supuesto, enfurruñado. Ahora sabía cómo se sentía Bella entre mi familia.

—Está bien Bella, lo admito —suspiré—; es difícil ser humano. Tú eres el mejor humano que jamás conocí. No volveré a reírme de ti.

Ella sonrió y yo me acerqué hasta ella dispuesto a besarla. El mal humor se había esfumado, el griterío en mi mente también, y ahora pensaba con mucha claridad cómo iba a sufrir mi adorado hermano Emmett en compensación por lo que yo pasé esta tarde.

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí un reto que me hicieron en el foro de CemZoo . com, donde Edward tenía que ser torpe y Bella no-tan-torpe.  
Me quedó algo raro, pero me gusto.  
Dedicado a CathChan, por su cumpleaños.  
Gracias a Sandritah por betearlo.

Si te gusta (o no), dímelo... hazme feliz. Dale Go!


End file.
